DULCES MEMORIAS
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: Es una recopilación de pequeños cortos de mi pareja favorita Destiel o en otros cortos Cas*Dean en diversas situaciones, universos alternos, teniendo como protagonista a nuestra querida pareja, subidas en la página Destiel Hispano como otras. Inspiradas por diferentes motivos, para el evento del mes Misha Collins


**DULCES MEMORIAS**

Es una recopilación de pequeños cortos de mi pareja favorita Destiel o en otros cortos Cas*Dean en diversas situaciones, universos alternos, teniendo como protagonista a nuestra querida pareja, subidas en la página Destiel Hispano como otras. Inspiradas por diferentes motivos, para el evento del mes Misha Collins

 **I)** _ **Cansancio**_

Me cansé de jugar al ser el chico fuerte, al que nadie puede lastimar, el que tiene una muralla alrededor de su corazón. Hoy es el día en que confieso mi mayor secreto...soy débil a ti, solamente a ti, y tuve miedo de sentirme vulnerable; que al fin alguien me protegiera y no fuera al revés pero es tarde lo sé...

Te fuiste de mi lado por mi culpa, por mi orgullo por no ser valiente y decirte "TE AMO" aún cuando eres hombre como yo, te amo pero te alejé y ahora eres mi dulce recuerdo en esta oscuridad.

II) _**Brindis**_

¿Qué me pasa?

¿Qué es este sentimiento que nace en mi interior?

Es algo nuevo que me asusta y a la vez me llena de curiosidad, de querer entenderlo. Y aún cuando se que es. Prefiero no darle un nombre, por miedo que se derrumbe. Porque siendo sincero todo lo que tocó termina...muerto, destruido y como única compañera la soledad como resultado.

Pero es que cuando te miró, todas mis murallas caen, siento la calidez embriagante en mi ser y me siento tan sucio, tan faltó y poco merecedor de todo lo que me das...no lo sabes pero solo con tu presencia siento que nada puede lastimarme ¿patético verdad?

Pero no quiero que nada cambie porque no puede ser, porque eres tú... un ángel pero sobre todo un hombre y yo no puedo, no quiero sentirme así por ti. SOY UN HOMBRE, MALDITA SEA.

¡No! me rehusó a sentir este sentimiento y no lo sentiré; punto final. No lo llamaré por su nombre, por eso me engaño; como siempre lo he hecho en toda mi vida.

¡Hey cantinero!

Dame otra copa de whisky. Y tomaré más para olvidar mi estadía en el infierno y a ti. Así que brindó por ti por mí y mi mentira, porque beso estos labios, acarició este cuerpo y me miento como siempre lo he hecho toda mi vida, que tengo todo lo que necesito con esta mujer que no tiene tu mirada...me engaño en tocarla en entrar en su cuerpo cuando mi mente, mi corazón, y alma anhela sentir tu cuerpo musculoso marcarme, que me posea que deje que esa parte frágil de mi alma sea consolada con tu poder, con tu dominación.

Pero estoy aquí brindando a tu nombre, despechado con ganas de llorar de gritar y de maldecir ¿que tiene ella? ¿Porque la besaste, a ella? ¿Porque a ella y no a mi?

Y trato de no pensar, de no recordar esa escena de concentrarme para estar aquí, con esta mujer pero mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en ese momento, en la posesión que mostraste con ella, en la manera que besaste a esa mujer. ¡ES UN DEMONIO! y la besaste a ella. Recuerdo que Meg solo jadeo al sentirte y cuando finalizó... eso me vio con triunfo, saboreo sus labios y en su mirada al verme había satisfacción una que nunca probaré... Así que...

Brindó a tu nombre, me embriago para no dar nombre a esto que estoy sintiendo porque duele sentir, porque se como se llama este sentimiento... Es amor, amor por ti, que quema mi alma que tortura mi corazón porque sé que jamás pasará ¿porque me amarías a mí? Estoy tan roto, tan sucio que no valgo nada...

Solo brindó a tu nombre, me engaño en besar otras mujeres, en decir que está bien para no pensar en ti

Brindó...

 **III)** _ **DESEO**_

¿Cómo inicio esto?

¿Es real o fantasía?

¿Cómo llegue a esto?

 _—Eres perfecto —_

Lo escucho hablar detrás de mí espalda, su voz hace que mi cuerpo parezca gelatina, su lengua explora mi piel sobre la ropa que tengo puesta, sus manos recorrer mi piel, hasta que puedo sentir su aliento en mi cuello logrando que me estremezca y no entiendo porque me siento de esta manera, puedo alejarme pero no quiero, siento su lengua caliente en esa parte sensible de mi cuello, para que él muerda a su antojo esa parte de mi cuerpo… logrando que por un momento sienta que caeré de rodillas pero él me sujeta, sus manos me sostienen por mi cintura para reiniciar nuevamente la exploración de mi cuerpo, levantando la camisa que llevó puesto para acariciar mi piel desnuda.

 _— ¿Eres delicioso?—_

Me está quitando toda mi ropa y yo solo me aferró a mi cordura ¿qué tiene ese hombre para que me convierta en arcilla en sus manos? Puedo sentir sus manos recorriendo mi piel, explorando cada parte incógnita de mi cuerpo desnudo, sentir el calor que emana de ellas al tocar mi piel desnuda, hace que vibre cada célula de la misma. No puedo dejar de sentir una gama de emociones remolinándose en mi interior. ¿Cómo lava a punto de explotar? ¿Por qué me trata de esa manera? No soy merecedor de su cariño, de su amor soy un hombre demasiado roto, sin ninguna esperanza y solo merezco las peores torturas ¿Por qué cuando estoy cerca de él, siento que vuelvo a creer como un niño?

 _—Siempre estaré a tu lado, eres perfecto como eres —  
_  
Deseo llorar, siento como mi alma se purifica y no porque esté utilizando sus poderes, sino es su amor, está uniendo mi alma destrozada, me somete deja que me refugie en sus brazos, que recupere no solo mi corazón sino la infancia robada por haber madurado antes de tiempo, porque me siento como un niño a su lado, aquel que necesita sentirse amado, protegido y ese ángel me está dando todo sin pedir nada a cambio…¿puedo confiar? ¿Puedo dejarme someter por él?

 _— Solo déjate llevar —  
_  
¿Qué me deje llevar? Ese tipo a veces es un idiota, pero es mi idiota que amo con locura, tan fácil es decir que me calme, que confíe plenamente en él… Pero esto es algo nuevo para mí ¿Qué está haciendo? Me ha tirado a la cama y yo no puedo quitar la mirada de su rostro, esas fracciones que me miran con lujuria, con deseo y hambre, logrando que trague nervioso y este expeante a sus movimientos, intentó reincorporarme de la cama pero solo logró nuevamente a tragar nerviosamente mi saliva, como no poder quitar mi mirada del cuerpo del otro que sabe que lo estoy viendo de una manera nada sana.

 _—Te gusta lo que ves —  
_  
Menciona con una aire de superioridad que me cuesta creer porque siento que he vivido engañado esa faceta inocente, que no sabe moverse en nuestro mundo es una máscara porque recuerdo que es un soldado, que sabe dar órdenes como recibirlas pero sobre todo es un ser dominante que para conseguir lo que quiere puede ser un tierno cordero ¿Qué tonto he sido? Caí en su engaño pero me siento bien, sentir esta nueva faceta que mi cuerpo, que mi mente anhela es algo que deseo descubrir con ese hombre de ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo.

— _¿Te has dado cuenta ya Dean? —_

Es un caso singular mi amante y aunque quisiera negarlo, no puedo, mi cuerpo me traiciona, se acerca hasta donde estoy y siento que me tenso como la cuerda de un arco a punto de lanzar una flecha. —Deja de jugar y tómame — he dicho eso ¿he sido capaz de suplicar que me folle? Me pregunta mi parte racional afligido por mi sumisión y no es nada malo le contesto, es algo que necesito que deseo, sentir por primera vez que alguien me esa protegiendo que no soy el hermano mayor, el que hace todo por proteger a su familia, al que la culpa lo carcome, por los que han muerto en nuestro camino por ayudarnos, mi parte racional pasa a segundo plano como mis inseguridades cuando siento el calor corporal del otro que sin ninguna delicadeza agarra mis cabellos para que lo mire. Esa mirada que indica que el tiene el control.

 _—Siempre te cuidaré —_

Su mano agarra mi barbilla para darme un apasionado beso que absorbe toda mi cordura, que me hace solo desear todo de él que me tome, que me marque de su propiedad; y él sabe que me tiene a su merced, que le estoy entregando todo de mí, sin excepciones, sin miedo que le estoy entregando algo que nunca pensé entregar…Mi corazón, mi fidelidad, mi amor.

 _—Gracias, los atesorare siempre y siempre te amaré —  
_  
Mi mente está en un letargo, mis sentidos están alertas, la adrenalina, la pasión, han tomado control de mi para dárselo a él. Sin restricciones sin miedo, mis dedos acarician sus labios, su rostro para iniciar nuevamente un beso que me lleva a la locura

 _—Delicioso, exquisito y todo esto es mío —_

Escuchó cómo me adora, como me mira con esa pasión, con ese deseo pero sobre todo… Que me ama mostrándomelo con sus acciones, con todo lo que ha hecho para protegerme como proteger a mi hermano, porque sabe que amo a mi familia. Su lengua cual serpiente, esta lamiendo mi piel expuesta a sus caricias; sus manos recorren mi piel jugando con mis tetillas al punto de ponerlas rojas. Gimo sin control y mis manos se aferran a las sábanas de la cama, como si de esa forma pudiera controlar las corrientes eléctricas que recorren mi cuerpo. Me lame, me besa, me muerde sin consideración mi abdomen, mis muslos; su lengua simula penetraciones en mi obligó y juro que sólo con eso voy a llegar a la cúspide de mayor placer en mi cuerpo.

Él lo sabe y cuando voy a gritar su mano aprieta mi pene hasta que solloce por la frustración de no haber acabado. Lo observó con la mirada cristalizada, frustrada por lo que me hizo y él me besa la frente. Amo cuando se comporta de esa manera; una mezcla entre fuego y agua, pasión y ternura. Lo amo como él me ama.

 _—Ahora es tu turno —  
_  
¿MI TURNO? me cuestionó, pero él me mira con esa mirada que es mi perdición y mi salvación; me arrodilló arriba de la cama para besarlo, ahora mis manos recorren su cuerpo, explorando cada rincón de ese cuerpo. He llegado a lugar que deseaba. Mi cuerpo todavía está resentido por no haber acabado pero también está el deseo de conocer cada parte sensible de él; mis dedos rodean su pene y con nerviosismo que no sabía que tenía pero es algo razonable siempre estuve con mujeres y ahora que estoy con un hombre, con él me siento extraño. Empiezo a masturbarlo. El gime para aferrarse a mi cuerpo porque es nuestra por primera vez, nos estamos conociendo de una manera más íntima, más hermosa que enlaza nuestros sentimientos haciéndolo solo uno. Somos uno desde que aceptamos nuestro amor. Me siento satisfecho de haberle dado a probar una cucharada de su propio chocolate al no dejarlo venirse.

 _—Así que quieres jugar —  
_  
Habla con voz ronca como temblorosa. Haciendo que me ría pero el solo me recuesta nuevamente en la cama, para darme vuelta dejando expuesto mi parte trasera; toma mi trasero lo acaricia para darme un par de nalgadas que logran que lloriqueé, quiero protestar por el trato pero siento como me he quedado sin aire, mis ojos están abiertos a más poder, mi boca está abierta pero no articula ningún sonido, ni palabras, o, y mis manos se aferran a las sábanas. Puedo sentir su aliento caliente, su lengua entrando y saliendo de mi entrada, el ruido obsceno que hace su boca cuando me besa y chupa esa área.

Mi cuerpo arde, mis ojos están nublados por el placer que me está brindando, puedo sentir como entran y salen sus dedos, expandiendo mi interior. Deseo tocar mi miembro pero él me lo impide y gimo de frustración. No es justo está utilizando sus poderes

 _—Este es tu castigo. Así que sólo siente como te hago mío —  
_  
Me ordena y yo sólo asiento esperando el siguiente pasó, aún con toda la preparación que me ha dado. Sé que me va a dolor y tiemblo de miedo; cosa que se da cuenta él, dándome un beso en mi espalda desnuda, se aleja y siento el frío de su ausencia, mi vista se gira buscándolo y él me mira con amor.

 _—Ven —_

Me habla e indica que me siente en su pene erecto, solo atinó asentir para acomodarme sobre piernas, mis manos se colocan en sus hombros. Una de sus manos se colocan en mi cintura indicando que baje a mi ritmo, su otra mano está sobre su miembro y puedo sentir la punta de la misma en mi entrada. Haciendo que contenga la respiración. —Duele!— Grito de dolor, es demasiado intenso, siento mis entrañas desgarrarse, mis lágrimas caen sin control y mis uñas se entierran en la carne de mi amante que sólo cierra los ojos con un semblante lleno de placer y dolor. El dolor no se ha ido pero ha dado paso a un placer, siento como subo y bajo en ese erecto pene que nubla mis sentidos que me hace anhelar más a cada segundo que pasa. —Más, quiero más — Exijo perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo quiero sentir todo de él que él se entregue como lo estoy haciendo hasta que ninguno puede más. Él se corre en mi interior y gimo quedamente al sentir el caliente seme en mis entrañas y yo entre ambos vientres, estamos sudados, cansados pero satisfechos de esa entrega. Acaricia mi rostro, mi cabello para darme un suave beso que me hace suspirar.

 _—Te amo, Dean —_

—No más que yo, Cass—

Nos recostamos en la cama, cubriéndonos con las sábanas para dormirnos agotados por la actividad anterior puedo sentir su aroma y me encanta saber que estoy así, de esta forma con el amor de mi vida.

 **IV** ) _**Anhelo**_

Eres lo que mi corazón anhela, la razón porque mi mirada brilla, solo con verte con besar tus labios se que la vida es perfecta.

 _ **V) Vampiro**_

¿Cuándo uno es joven comete algunos errores, cierto?

Estamos en la etapa de experimentar todo, de revelarnos a las reglas, ya sea de la sociedad, o familiar. En mi caso fue así era joven, con deseos de conocer todo a mi alrededor, de experimentar las nuevas sensaciones de mi cuerpo. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Bueno ya me estoy desviando.

Como indiqué, era y no es que haya madurado, tal vez si, tal vez no; ¿quien sabe? Cada vez que miro mis manos, esas blancas como suaves manos que no han perdido su belleza fresca. Ok otra vez me volví a perder en mis pensamientos, volvamos al principio...

Nací en una aldea pequeña y apartada del mundo, en donde las creencias, costumbres eran ley y nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlas. En donde las personas mayores se persignaban para alejar a los demonios. Nosotros los jóvenes solo tratábamos de no reírnos por lo ridículo de ello, ver que cuando se acercaba la hora en que el sol se escondía. Todos y TODOS son todos sin excepción debían correr a sus casas, cerrar las puertas, untar las ventanas con agua bendita, colgar si era posible toda la casa con ajo. Los mayores, jefes del hogar con escopeta en mano, las mujeres rezando para que el "demonio" no entrará a robar al más joven, al hijo, en especial al virgen de la familia para satisfacer sus más bajas pasiones.

Ojos rojos, fuerza sobrehumana y alma corrompida, dientes hechos colmillos para devorar a la pobre víctima que caía en sus fauces eran los comentarios de Martha la más anciana de la aldea; única testigo de ver a esos demonios causando que todos le creerán y siguieran al pie de la letra sus recomendaciones para alejar el mal de nuestras vidas, ya que ellos solo salen de noche. Nunca en mi vida vi algún demonio, ni yo, ni mis amigos, como mi hermano menor. Obedecíamos ciegamente a ley cuando éramos niños pero todo fue distinto cuando entramos a la pubertad.

Jóvenes, rebeldes con las hormonas alteradas decidimos no hacer caso a la ley. Esa noche estaba decidido a perder la virginidad con Mario, un joven mozo muy guapo como popular en el grupo y yo deseaba pertenecer al grupo un simple hombre fértil, un omega mirado menos que la basura deseaba tener un cariño, alguien que me amara y pensé cual iluso que Mario era el indicado. Mi hermano Sam estaba completamente desacuerdo de mi decisión pero que sabía el siendo un alfa no tenía que bajar la cabeza como debíamos hacer los omegas...

Oh! recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, un grupo de adolescentes a mitad del bosque haciendo una fiesta, era medianoche la luna estaba en lo alto, teñida de rojo cuando nosotros tuvimos un encuentro con los demonios...

Hombres hechos bestias, arrasaron con todos y yo fui testigo de los gritos agónicos de mis amigos, de ver como esos hombres agarraban de la blusa a una joven para destrozarle el cuello y beber de su sangre como si fuera el vino más exquisito del mundo. Sam me ordenó correr y lo hicimos pero tuvimos que separarnos, en mi mente estaba la necesidad de proteger a mi hermano, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, gritando para llamar la atención de esos monstruos y los sentía detrás de mí, era de seguro que dejaron de seguir a mi hermano.

Corrí hasta que fui apresado por un demonio de cabello Negro, ojos azules los más azules que he visto pero se convirtieron en rojos cuando me tenía a su merced, piel morena que me tomó como saco de patatas. Olfateo mi cuello, saboreo mi sangre como si fuera elixir de vida para él ya que para mí, era mi muerte a cada sorbo de él.

—Dean Winchester , bonito nombre y eres perfecto para ser mi esposo —

—¿Quién eres? —

—Castiel, rey de los vampiros y tú futuro esposo —

—No por favor —

—Calla, ya mañana en la noche serás uno de nosotros, mi amor —

—No —

Esa misma noche de luna sangrienta me convertí en un demonio, en un vampiro y soy el esposo del rey de los vampiros. No sé cuánto ha pasado mil años, mil siglos ya no sé. Lo peor es que no se, si eso fue bueno o no.

Pero he llegado a amar a mi esposo, él que cuido de mí desde la oscuridad pero esa es otra historia...

 **VI)** _ **Marcha**_

Te vi, en la puerta con tus maletas a un lado y supe que era el fin de lo nuestro; quise decir algo pero no pude o no sabía qué hacer para detenerte.

Vi en tu mirada una muda súplica, quizás deseabas saber que te amaba que no eras solo uno más en mi lista pero lo siento no, sé que hay entre nosotros.

¿Una promesa muda que nos amábamos?  
¿Un entretenimiento? ¿Un simple polvo? No entiendo ese sentimiento que tengo al estar a tú lado...

Solo puedo ver como tomas tus maletas, subes al auto y te vas para no volver y yo siento como mi corazón se desgarraba, me recrimina que no te haya detenido, que te haya dejado ir cuándo te amo pero es Tarde ya lo sé pero no puedo dejar de cuestionarme .

¿Lo nuestro tuvo algún futuro?

 **VII)** _ **confusión**_

Quizás lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue el resultado de la tensión vivida, en mi caso, en desconocer los sentimientos, las costumbres humanas ¿Quién no puede pensar en nada más cuando el fin del mundo está cerca? ¿Cuándo inicio esto?

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer estabas tan dolido, furioso por el fallecimiento de quien era como una segunda madre para ti y la otra persona como una hermana. Quise como dirían los humanos consolarte, darte mi apoyo cuando estabas maldiciendo a todo mundo en especial a mi padre, me acerque y te pedí perdón por no estar ahí, por dejarme atrapar tan fácilmente por quien considere mi hermano mayor. Tus ojos verdes tan llenos de dolor y rabia me escanearon, tuve temor de esa mirada; cuando me di cuenta que estábamos los dos solos, y no sabía que significaba precisamente esa mirada.

Sentí tus labios posarse en los míos con un beso hambriento, quise decir "no" que no era correcto pero algo en mi interior quería ayudarte, que olvidarás todo y si para ayudarte debía dejar que siguieras adelante, lo haría. Era algo nuevo para mí, tuve temor por lo que estaba pasando; pero confía en ti, deje que me desnudaras, me recostaras en el suelo y exploras mi cuerpo. ¿Porque me siento tan solo, tan vacío cuando todo terminó?

Desde ese día supe porque temí en ese momento, no podía negarte nada y no hubo ocasión en la que no aprovechamos en acostarnos; tú para olvidar y yo para darte todo lo que tenía...mi corazón, mi alma, mi lealtad aún cuando para mi, estos nuevos sentimientos eran tan confusos.

Pasó el tiempo, aprendimos a sobrevivir al apocalipsis, de tener una relación sin nombre y a escondidas del mundo. Sabía que algo había cambiado en mi cuerpo y no sólo era mi nueva humanidad, sino sentía algo había dentro de mí y no sabía que era, Sam se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien: las náuseas, mareos y el aumento de apetito, como antojos no era por el hambre era algo que no sabíamos dar nombre.

Tuvo otro temor cuando me enteré que algo crecía en mí interior, hace un mes tenía un pasajero no planeado en mis entrañas y rece para que mis hermanos no supieran de mi regalo porque para ellos era un error, una vergüenza por haber perdido mi honor. Es que ellos no entienden que no perdí nada, sino gané algo hermoso. Deseaba gritar, reír, llorar, debía contarle a Dean pero cuando me enteré que iba a decir "si" a Miguel. Solo pude reaccionar a golpearlo, es que no puede pensar nada más que él...

Ahora te preguntarás porque te cuento esto, y no a Dean, ni a Sam este último porque se sacrificó por la humanidad; es porque me siento tan solo, tan devastado, ¿Que importa el fin del mundo? ¿Solo quiero morir? ¿Porque me fui al cielo y no me quede con Dean ?

Con el dolor en mi garganta. Recuerdo que llevé a un inconsciente Dean a la casa de Bobby solo lo deje caer y caí de rodillas, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi espalda baja como entrañas, escuché el grito de Sam de Bobby cuando el primero señaló un charco de sangre, el miedo me invadió y sólo deseaba tener mis poderes curativos para detener el sangrado.

"Tiene síntomas de pérdida, ¡VAMOS BOBBY AYÚDAME A SALVAR AL BEBÉ!"

"¡¿Qué bebé?! ¡EL ÁNGEL ESTÁ EMBARAZADO!"

Como pudieron me llevaron a una cama, ahí me retorcí, hasta colocarme en posición fetal con el dolor atravesando todo mi cuerpo, apretaba mis manos haciéndolos puños en la sabana, a lo lejos escuchaba a los dos cazadores tratando de salvar a mi bebé y luego todo se volvió Negro ¿Acaso ese era mi castigo por lo que hice?

Cuando desperté, me sentía tan débil, tan agotado por inercia acaricie mi estómago buscando ese calorcito que emanaba mi pequeño ángel y todo era silencio ¿Ya no habría risas pequeñas inundar la estancia? Grité y lloré por lo que perdí, por sentirme tan solo y vacío. Sam trató de acercarse a mi pero yo negué varias veces, pude sentir que me observaban.

Limpie mis lágrimas, como pude me levante y aún cuando deseaba morir había una misión que hacer. Si tenía suerte Lucifer me mataría y lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, les prohibí a los dos cazadores mencionar mi aborto y mucho menos que estaba esperando un hijo de Dean. ¿Hay secretos que sólo uno debe guardar?

El infeliz de Lucifer no me mató, me miró y supe que sabía mi verdad y que ideó el mejor castigo que era para mí , y era que nunca vería a mi bebé, que no estaría en el cielo por ser producto de un pecado. Rafael se encargaría de borrar cualquier evidencia de que iba a tener un hijo con un humano y eso incluía su alma. Mi castigo sería no tener una tumba para llorar a mi hijo y no morir en ese momento. Vi saltar a Sam a la jaula. Pude quedarme pero si bien no podía odiar a Dean, también sabía que no podía estar cerca de él . Por eso me fui al cielo. Por eso me dolió decidir irme, muy lejos dónde mi corazón roto pudiera rehacerse nuevamente.

 **VIII)** _ **Pregunta**_

Me preguntaron, una vez que fue lo primero que me enamoró de ti... Y no supe responde rápidamente, porque el momento que entraste a mi vida. Tu iluminaste todo, llenaste de calidez mi existencia y si soy sincero no sabría vivir sin ti, pero, si de verdad, desean saber que fue lo primero que ame de ti...

Fue tu mirada llena de amor dedicada solamente para mí

 **IX)** _ **Perdedor**_

Estoy cansado y le digo con toda la verdad del mundo, de sentir, estoy agotado de escuchar la misma canción, de jugar el mismo juego... Creo que es tiempo que es el momento de dejar esto demostrar quién tiene la mayor baraja...

Sólo existe un ganador y un perdedor no hay más en este juego...se terminó y no sé ¿quién es el ganador?... ¿Quién es El perdedor? Solo sé que estoy cansado; que estoy agotado de jugar a escondernos de ser sólo una sombra en tu vida...

Pobre iluso, pobre tonto soy. Si hay un ganador eres tú. Tú que te llevas todo y yo soy el perdedor, él que se queda con los brazos vacíos; con las memorias de un corazón roto.

Dejemos de jugar y dejemos de engañarnos. Toma tu camino y déjame tomar el mío...

Tira la baraja y muestra que ganaste otra vez y deja que tire la mía como he tirado mi corazón por una apuesta que sabía que no ganaría.

¿Quién soy? Solo soy la memoria de un corazón roto.

¿Porque Cas? ¿Porque me dejaste solo?

Tira las cartas a la mesa y dime ¿porque buscaste apoyo con ese maldito demonio?

 **X)** __ _ **Meta**_

Solo tengo un sueño, una meta, un propósito y es llegar a tu corazón y jamás irme.

 **XI)** _ **San Valentín**_

En este día especial como todos los días a partir de hoy...Quiero todo de tú: Tus miedos, tus deseos, tus anhelos, tú corazón, alma y cuerpo.

Ser esa persona en la que te apoyes, en el que no tengas miedo de mostrar tu frágil corazón, ser esa persona que admiré tu fortaleza y fuerza. Porqué Dean Winchester, tú eres una gema única en este universo.

—¿Cas estas seguro de esto? Yo no soy la mejor persona, no te merezco—

—Eres perfecto para mi, Dean feliz día de San Valentín —

—Feliz día de San Valentín Cass—

 **XII)** _ **Fin**_

¿Creemos que al decir la palabra Apocalipsis: es decir que el fin del mundo se acerca, verdad? Yo puedo decir que no solo se puede utilizar esa palabra para describir mejor mi historia, porque fui un simple espectador de cómo mi mundo se acababa, lo que más he amando fue arrebatado.

Escribir esto no fue nada fácil, incluso si alguien leyera estas hojas solo puedo decir, que quizás aprendan una lección; porque la vida, es tan efímera en un momento podemos tener todo y en un segundo perderlo todo…Esta no es mi historia, sino de alguien que cambio mi vida, que revoluciono todo mi mundo, así que esta es su historia…

/*********/

— ¡¿Cass que te dije sobre el espacio personal?! —pregunto un rubio con el seño fruncido observando al ángel que solo ladeo la cabeza para dar un paso adelante, logrando ver como su protegido dio un paso atrás, tratando de mantener una distancia consideraba del castaño.

—Que, no puedo estar muy cerca de ti, Dean pero es que Sam, me pregunto si ya tenias todo listo —contesto sin emoción Castiel, pero Dean sabía que al igual que él estaba nervioso por el paso que darían. Ambos observaron el cielo despejado para abrazarse y contemplar el paisaje que les brindaba el lugar.

—Dile al enano que todo está listo, no puedo creer que nos vamos a casar Castiel, que por primera vez en mi vida, dejare atrás la vida de cazador para tener una vida normal, que al fin Sam y yo ya no tendremos en nuestros hombros el peso del mundo —susurro el cazador sintiendo el fuerte abrazado de su ángel —¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto Castiel? Si nos casamos, tú dejaras de ser un ángel y yo un cazador —cuestiono viendo los ojos azules de su pareja.

—Te lo mereces Dean, mejor dicho lo merecemos, era tiempo en que dejáramos atrás toda esa vida, para construir un mejor futuro, tanto para ti, como este pequeño que tienes en tu interior, y yo estoy seguro de mi decisión para estar a tu lado Dean —contesto Castiel sintiendo como su pareja asintió para que ambos dirigieran su mirada en la pequeña casa que compraron cerca de la playa, lugar en donde estaban seguros que serian felices, su pequeño paraíso, lejos de todo.

/**********/

Si alguien me preguntará porque escribí precisamente ese recuerdo, la respuesta sencillamente seria: porque es uno de los que más valoró, algo tan puro, tan especial que tuve en mi vida, fue el principio de mi alegría como la cuenta regresiva de mi infierno personal…

/*************/

Tanto para Castiel y Dean fue difícil dejar su pasado atrás, el primero porque aun cuando tuvo una temporada siendo humano, todavía no se acostumbraba a revivir su humanidad, a diferencia del mayor de los Winchester, que aun cuando su vida había sido de viajar como dormir en diferentes moteles, su vida como una persona normal, sin monstruos ni nada paranormal a veces le pasaba factura, deseaba regresar a su tiempo de cazador pero ambos esposos eran consientes que no podían volver, no cuando pronto serian padres.

—Bueno angelito, es hora que vayas a trabajar, luego me iré yo al trabajo —hablo divertido Dean, observando cómo su esposo alistaba su uniforme para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Para el rubio fue extraño enterarse de su embarazo, ¿cómo era posible eso? cuando se entero escupió toda la cerveza en el rostro de Castiel para reírse creyendo que era una broma, pero alguien debió informarle que acostarse con un ángel, venia con sorpresas incluidas, y sería un mentiroso, si dijera que no estaba feliz de esa sorpresa porque muy en el fondo deseaba ser padre, por eso se ilusiono con Ben, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera su propio hijo, incluso si no tuviera la misma sangre, deseaba ser esa figura paterna pero las cosas no funcionaron y tuvo que dejarlos ir, sintiendo que nuevamente otro de sus anhelos debía ser enterrado como olvidado pero ahora era un sueño hecho realidad.

/

—Cass tranquilo, veras que pronto nos van a dar noticias de Dean —hablo un nervioso Sam, observando el quirófano deseando que algún médico saliera y le diera información de su hermano como sobrino o sobrina, y es que todos sabían que la única forma de sacar al bebé era por una cesaría, no estaría tranquilo hasta tener noticia de su familia.

—No es hermosa —hablo con un nudo en la garganta Castiel, cargando a su pequeña como observando a su esposo que le regalaba una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida a nuestra familia mi querida Mary —

************/**********

No fue nada fácil encargarnos de nuestra bebé, pero fue una de las mejores aventuras que tuve a tu lado, cada día me enamoraba más de ti Dean, de esos pequeños detalles como rutinas que tenias...el preparar café con solo una de mis camisas cubriendo tú desnudez, de las paseos en familia como amigos. Cuando nació nuestro pequeño John todo era perfecto entonces ¿Porque no me di cuenta antes? Recuerdo la primera vez que te sucedió y ahora que he investigado más sobre eso, me doy cuenta que deje pasar el tiempo hasta el punto que era demasiado tarde.

/**************/

Dean se mordía los labios, buscando con su mirada su agenda pero por más que intentaba acordarse donde la guardo era imposible, sus ojos buscaban cada rincón y al ver la hora iba a llegar demasiado tarde a su trabajo, soltó un largo suspiro pero debía seguir buscando, cerro un poco los ojos y al abrirlos solo pestaño varias veces tratando de recordar lo que estaba buscando.

— ¿Dean, no es tarde para ir a tu trabajo? —pregunto Castiel viendo a su esposo parado en la sala de estar al escucharlo solo sonrío un poco para abalanzarse donde estaba él para darle un beso, al separarse el ángel le entrego su agenda al salir de la ducha encontró la agenda de su esposo en la mesa de noche sabiendo que Dean no salia a ningún lugar sin ella, salió a entregárselo.

—Ya me iba Castiel, gracias por darme mi agenda —hablo divertido el rubio para salir en dirección a su trabajo.

/************/

Desearía escribir que me preocupe en ese momento, pero sería una mentira, si lo escribiera en esta carta, pero es que a veces es normal olvidarse donde se deja cierto objeto, o perderse una actividad; pero en mi caso, no me tome un solo segundo para pensar que ese comportamiento era anormal en mi esposo. Dean mi rubio idiota no puedo quejarme de nada, me diste los momentos más hermosos de vida, pero los años pasaban y lo que inicio con un olvido de la agenda fue haciéndose más común de lo que desearía darme cuenta.

Vimos crecer a nuestros dos hijos, verlos dar sus primeros pasos, convivir con nuestros amigos pero sabía que algo estaba mal contigo, en que momentos tus ojos verdes estaban perdiendo su brillo.

Lo recuerdo amor, primero fueron pequeñas cosas que olvidabas como pagar las cuentas, salías a comprar los víveres y al llegar a nuestro hogar revisabas la lista y te dabas cuenta que olvidaste comprar más de la mitad de la despensa. Estabas cambiando y yo no quería darme cuenta que te estaba perdiendo.

/********/

—Castiel te estoy llamando para preguntar ¿Dónde está Dean? Es la primera vez que se pierde una actividad escolar de John —llamo preocupado Sam, buscando con su mirada a su hermano pero este no aparecía al escucharlo Castiel le agradeció la información y empezó a llamar a su esposo como ir a buscar a su hijo de 11 años que solo trataba de regalarle una sonrisa aunque sus ojos estaban triste al no ver a su papi.

— ¡¿Dean estas bien?! —pregunto preocupado Castiel, entrando a su hogar, observando a su esposo limpiando las ventanas, al escucharlo se extraño por la pregunta.

— ¿Qué pasa Castiel ? —pregunto, pero al notar a su hijo llorar se acerco para abrazarlo y cuestionarlo que había pasado. El ángel observo preocupado a su esposo y más cuando él aseguraba que el festival iba a ser festejado la semana entrante.

—Dean, Sam te llamo al celular al igual que yo —aseguro Castiel, pudo notar la cara de angustia de Dean que trató de buscar su celular pero ese no estaba a la vista. Lo encontraron metido en la cesta de ropa sucia, el cazador hecho la culpa al cansancio por trabajar doble turno como piloto, no muy convencido Castiel asintió para que ir por su hija mayor que estaba con Sam

/****************/

Cuando tuviste ese choque, supe que algo estaba mal, al igual que nuestros hijos. Aprovechando que estabas en el hospital pedía una cita médica para que te hiciera un chequeo general y ahí supe que mi mundo estaba llegando a su horrible final, pero yo no te dejaría, estaría a tu lado hasta el final…

/************/

—Castiel, Dean tomen asiento, no desearía darles esta mala noticia pero es necesario y deben ser fuertes —indico serio el médico, viendo varias pruebas que le hicieron a su paciente —Dean, te hicimos una resonancia magnética cerebral, para descartar un tumor —intento hablar el médico sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, por tener que dar esa noticia,. Observaba a la pareja aun cuando los años hayan pasado, todavía tenían esa mirada llena de amor.

— ¿Qué encontraron? —pregunto un angustiado Castiel viendo al médico que solo tomo aire para encáralos

—Señor Dean Winchester tiene Alzheimer. Una enfermedad degenerativa y desgraciadamente no tiene cura —informo el doctor viendo como el mundo del matrimonio sufría un fuerte impacto.

/***************/

La vida puede llegar a ser tan breve, tan solo un suspiro o parpadear y todo puede cambiar. Aprendemos por las experiencias vividas, somos sabios sin importar la edad mientas aprendemos de nuestros errores como aciertos; he visto tantas cosas como aprendido con el transcurso del tiempo. Ahora que veo mi cabello adornado por el color blanco, al verme en un espejo puedo notar los cambios que ha tenido mi cuerpo a través del tiempo. ¿Nos merecíamos este final? Después de todo lo que hemos luchado, sacrificados para mantener el mundo a salvo.

Lo único que puedo recalcar es que eres un guerrero, luchaste con todas tus fuerzas en contra de la enfermedad. Yo simplemente fui un testigo silencioso de tu lucha, ver como tu brillo natural, tu mirada llena de fiereza como lucha poco a poco se opacaban, que muchas veces te sentías tan roto, inútil que golpeas la pared con tu puño, al punto de sacarte sangre pero era la manera que tenias para liberarte, de llorar en silencio porque cada día era difícil levantarte, de intentar recordar hechos de tu pasado; como un libro que alguien se le ocurrió borrar sus letras escritas en los paginas, dejarlas en blanco como si toda tus experiencias buenas o malas nunca hubieran existido.

/************************************/

— ¿Dean que estás haciendo? —pregunto un adormilado Castiel, viendo en la pequeña cómoda a su pareja observando el cielo estrellado no era la primera vez que lo hacía, desde un tiempo se percato que Dean ya no dormía como antes, muchas veces se despertaba a las horas de la noche mirando el cielo, sus amigos como hijos trataban de que la vida del rubio fuera fácil, pero él se rompía al verlo con depresión cuando ya no podía hacer muchas cosas. Otras veces olvida una fecha y al darse cuenta de su descuido se retiraba a su habitación para llorar en ese lugar, la ultima que había sufrido el olvido fue su hija, ella trato de darle consuelo su papi, pero Dean negaba con la cabeza.

—Quiero el divorcio Castiel, al igual quiero mudarme a una clínica psiquiátrica, cuando me vaya no quiero que nuestros hijos, ni amigos me visiten —Respondió Dean, tratando de no ver a su esposo, pero solo pudo soltar un gemido de dolor al sentir las manos del ángel sobre sus hombros. Pero el cazador ya no pude seguir engañándose su enfermedad poco a poco estaba avanzando y era cuestión de tiempo que fuera un inútil, que necesitaría a su esposo para todo pero lo peor era su memoria, un día de estos se levantaría sin reconocer a su familia, ni al amor de su vida y ellos no merecían ese sufrimiento.

— ¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!— exigió saber Castiel.

—Lo que oyes, Castiel. Dejemos de engañarnos mírame bien y dime la verdad ¿Un día me convertiré en una carga, un inútil que no reconocerá a su propia familia, a ti? —pregunto pero negó con la cabeza cuando el moreno iba hablar —Angelito, duele saber que no recuerdo cosas de mi pasado, la semana pasada desconocí el rostro de nuestra hija, hay cosas que no recuerdo, no puedo ir al supermercado sin ser propuesto a perderme, ni siquiera puedo leer, ni escribir bien, Castiel, tú tienes que vestirme porque no recuerdo cómo es eso. ¿Qué va a pasar mañana Castiel, cuando me despierte y no recuerde nada, que no reconozca tu rostro? —grito para sentir como era abrazado y solo atino a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

—No te dejaré Dean, siempre juntos y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso —contesto sintiendo el cuerpo tembloroso de su esposo.

—-sabes que no es justo Castiel, yo olvidaré todo y tú…—susurro el rubio, cerrando los ojos

—Y yo recordare por los dos —juro para llevarlo a la cama y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, rogando en silencio que el día de mañana todavía lo reconociera.

/*****************/

Hasta que un día mis temores si hicieron realidad, un día me desconociste, no permitías que me acercara a ti, ni lo permitiste a nuestros amigos, olvidaste todo de ti, de que llevamos más de 40 años de casados, que nuestros hijos se casaron y tuvieron sus propios hijos. Nuestros nietos que cuando llegaban a nuestro hogar, nos encontraban sentados observando el amanecer en la playa tomados de la mano. Ahora te mirabas tan perdido, tu mirada verde llena de curiosidad, travesura y amor ahora estaba empañada con el miedo de no saber dónde estás. Pero aun así, seguía a tu lado, algunas personas que llegaron de visitas cuestionaban mi decisión, que podía dejarte en un asilo y tu nunca te entenderías pero mi respuesta era la misma. "Ese rubio Idiota me olvido pero yo no y seguiré a su lado hasta que la muerte nos separe".

Contigo aprendí a vivir en el paraíso y el infierno al mismo tiempo, de sentirme abrigado a sentir el frio que congelaba todo a su paso. Pero si soy honesto; si me dieran a elegir estar un minuto más a tu lado o tener otra vida. Dean Winchester. Yo volvería a elegirte porque prefiero un minuto más a tu lado que mil lejos de ti. ¿Si, quien hubiera pensado que Castiel, un ángel del señor fuera un romántico?

Pero el tiempo pasa y nos deja enseñanzas a su paso. Es el fin lo sé, he notado que cada día estas más cansado que tu cabello rubio ahora esta de color plateado, tus ojos verdes llenos de vida se miran cansados, pero tal vez tu mente haya olvidado toda tu vida, pero tu corazón todavía se aferra a unas rutinas, como por ejemplo sentarte en ese viejo sillón para ver el amanecer, como atardecer en esa hermosa playa que fue testigo mudo de nuestras vivencias.

Por eso escribí esta carta, a tu lado, hablando en voz alta para que me escucharas y ahora solo trato de no llorar al ver tu pequeña sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro dormido. Y luego de un par de años de no poder tocar tu mano, ahora me aferro a ella sintiendo como poco a poco la calidez que tiene se va apagando para dejar una frialdad. Espérame amor que yo también te hare compañía. Recuerdas hasta que la muerte nos separe pero aun ahí, te seguiré para que nuestras almas estén juntas. Es el fin lo sé, el fin de esta vida pero quien sabe, tal vez en otra vida, en otra época, nos volveremos a encontrar, en un escenario nuevo, una aparecían nueva pero solo bastara que nos miremos nuevamente para dar inicio otra vez a nuestra historia de amor.

Siempre tuyo Castiel, tú ángel guardián

*******************************************************************************************  
— ¡Abuelitos ya venimos! —gritaron un par de niños de 6 años, se separaron de las manos de sus padres para buscar a sus dos abuelitos con la atenta mirada de sus progenitores.  
—Tengan cuidado niños —hablo uno de los hijos de Castiel y Dean.

—Mami, los abuelitos están durmiendo en el sillón y no despiertan —hablo una niña de cabellos rubios en coleta, señalando la dirección donde estaban sus abuelos, al escucharla los cuatro adultos se dirigieron al lugar, siendo la hija mayor de Dean que tomara con una mano temblorosa la carta de su padre para abrazar a su esposo y llorar en silencio por el fallecimiento de sus padres.

—Espero que un día no muy lejos, se vuelvan a reencontrar padres —susurro luego de haber leído la carta de su padre —porque esto no es el fin, solo el inicio de su historia de amor. Y quien sabe que en otra vida, no sean más un cazador, ni un ángel, sino dos personas que se aman sin importar nada más que su amor —

MUCHOS AÑOS DESPUES

En una escuela un pequeño grupo de niños estaban haciendo escándalo, siendo el líder del grupo un niño de cabellos rubios, unos ojos de color verde que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aprovechando que el profesor no estaba pero fue cuestión de minutos verlo entrar al salón haciendo que todos tomaran asiento e hicieran silencio.

—Alumnos, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, se acaba de mudar de Inglaterra, ven pequeño di tu nombre —indico el profesor a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño, con unos hermosos ojos de color azul.

—Me llamo Castiel Novak y me gusta mucho el básquetbol —hablo con entusiasmo observando a todos sus compañeros pero había uno en especial que le llamo la atención logrando que las mejillas de ese pequeño niño rubio se tiñeran levemente de carmín.

—Castiel, toma asiento junto a Dean —señalo el profesor a un niño de cabellos rubios que le regalo una sonrisa a su nuevo compañero de clases.

—Castiel a mí también me encanta el básquetbol —

 **XIII)** _ **Vista**_

—¿Dean crees en el amor, mejor dicho en el amor a primera vista? —

—¡¿Que yo creó en el amor Sam?! ¿Es un chiste verdad? Para mí el amor no existe, es una mera ilusión que se creen los débiles o románticos empalagoso como tú Enano. Y el más patético es el amor a primera vista ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo alguien puede enamorarse a primera vi...?

—Disculpen aquí es el salón 208, por cierto me llamo Castiel y me acabo de trasferir a este instituto...—

—¡Cásate conmigo ojos azules! —

—¡¿Cómo?! —

—¿Decías algo Dean?—

 **IVX)** _ **Baile**_

Hace mucho tiempo atrás en una humilde juguetería; existía un viejo juguetero que amaba construir juguetes de todo tipo, para diversión a todos los niños sin importar la edad de ellos. Pero el anciano juguetero tiene su adoración en un pequeño muñeco bailarín de madera al que nunca vendió y adornaba la vitrina de la juguetería. Su obra maestra, su bello bailarín de piel pintada de color moreno, sus cabellos de color negro y ojos de color azul, el más hermoso azul que podía haber. Muchos de sus clientes admiraban la figura que se asemejaba a un bello ángel por lo él juguetero lo llamó Castiel.

Colocado en una hermosa caja de música de madera tallada para disfrutarlo verlo bailar con su traje de ballet. La suave melodía se escuchaba por todo la estancia alegrando a los visitantes y al final de la jornada el juguetero cerraba su local... sin saber que en la noche cada juguete cobraba vida y se ponían a jugar entre ellos. Riendo y bailando al son de la trompeta y tambor.

Castiel observaba a cada juguete junto a su pareja: los peluches se acurrucaba entre ellos, vio a un a tigre que observaban a oso cantando a la ventana de este.

Pero todos voltearon cuando el arcángel Gabriel, una figurita de cerámica cantaba a un muy sonrojado Sam, un títere que sólo trataba de no reír por las ocurrencias de su pareja

Castiel solo bajo su mirada para empezar a entonar su música en silencio para bailar en completa soledad siendo iluminado por la bella luna que parecía abrazarlo con su luz; todos se detuvieron para contemplar ese hermoso baile.

El tiempo pasaba y el juguetero miraba la tristeza de su bailarín, tomando una decisión y con los ánimos devueltos se encerró en su taller. Todos los juguetes estaban curiosos de saber que estaba haciendo...

Luego de un tiempo el dueño del lugar salió del taller con una figura del mismo material que su bailarín. En sus manos estaba un muñeco de cabellos rubios, ojos de un verde tan intenso como el bosque que estaba vestido como un príncipe.

—Castiel te presento a Dean, tú compañero de baile —

Ambos juguetes se vieron y en su mirada hubo un brillo sin igual, como si siempre supieran que estaban destinados a estar de esa forma, sin importar el tiempo sus corazones siempre estarían juntos.

Desde ese día cuando la noche cae en la juguetería dos amantes bailan juntos siempre juntos hasta la eternidad, iluminados por la bella luna protectora de los amantes.

 **XV)** _ **MIRAR**_

El momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que no había vuelta atrás... Había caído enamorado por ti.

 **XVI)** _ **Casualidad**_

Si por casualidad hoy no vuelvo porque así lo ha decidido el destino...Solo te pido que me recuerdes en tus sueños. Ahí donde solo nosotros dos existimos, en donde podemos tomarnos de la mano sin miedo a lo que pasará.

Si por casualidad hoy no despierto a tu lado ni en los próximos días, como lo hacíamos antes...Solo te pido que despiertes con una sonrisa.

Si por casualidad hoy muero, solo le pido a la vida morir en tus brazos para ver por última vez tu rostro.

Si por casualidad hoy no vuelvo a tu lado...vive lo que tengas que vivir, disfruta las pequeñas cosas que te da la vida porque en dónde esté siempre velare por tu felicidad.

Si por casualidad hoy.

 **VII) Para** : Anahi Tezuka  
 _ **Aprender**_

Aprendí a estar solo para no extrañar cuando tocará la despedida.

Aprendí a buscar el calor de una persona, en una aventura de una noche, sin compromiso, sin ataduras.

Aprendí a proteger, con todo incluso sacrificarme por las personas que aprecio en especial por mi hermano.

Aprendí a ver morir a las personas que amo; aún cuando he luchado para protegerlos.

Aprendí a matar, a disparar antes de preguntar, a ser el mejor cazador.

Aprendí a olvidar lo que es disfrutar la tierna infancia, a sepultar la inocencia infantil.

Aprendí a soportar el dolor que deja las torturas, ese dolor que desgarra tu alma, que destroza tu cordura que te deja Cómo un despojó de ser humano.

Aprendí que nadie me salvaría porque sabía que no lo merecía. ¿Quien salvaría a Dean whinchester? Un pobre hombre que era una abominación, un despojó de hombre , un alma corrompida.

Aprendí a estar equivocado cuando sentía que todo estaba perdido una fuerte fuerza desconocida me saco del infierno que vivía. Que solo una marca de mano marco más que solo mi alma, algo diferente se había instalado en mi corazón y yo sin saberlo.

Aprendí a reír por la inocencia de un ángel y admirar la fuerza en la que luchaba como el guerrero que era.

Aprendí a olvidar algunas cosas que había aprendido.

Aprendí a buscar el calor que trae un cuerpo y más cuando esas fuertes manos marcaban mi cuerpo y estar ahí al día siguiente, en crear un lazo, un compromiso.

Aprendí a decir un nombre en las noches de oscuridad y sentir como su calor más brindaba protección aún cuando he aprendido al defenderme por el trabajo de cazador pero la protección que me da mi ángel espantaba las pesadillas de los recuerdos del infierno y purgatorio.

Aprendí amar aún cuando todo el mundo se destruyera.

Aprendí a disfrutar los besos, las caricias de un ángel.

Aprendí a ser feliz y amado.

Aprendí que no puedo vivir sin Castiel; el ángel que dejó todo para estar a mi lado.

No se que nos depare el futuro, ni a cuantos veremos morir pero mientras estemos juntos todo puede ser.

Sam, Castiel son mi familia y aun cuando hemos perdidos a muchas personas queridas. Lucharemos para que el mundo sea un lugar mejor.

 **XVIII)** _ **Bar**_

Crossover Supernatural & Vengadores

Se conocieron en un bar, por accidente, por esas casualidades de la vida en la que ninguno espero encontrar un momento de paz.

Ambos estaban heridos por la vida, por los errores que ambos cometieron, por confiar en las personas que no debieron y porque no; por el ego, por orgullo ahora estaban ahí bebiendo una copa con la música de fondo, el cantinero limpiando unas copas y ellos ahí de diferentes dimensiones tomaban como si no hubiera mañana. Sabían que algo "raro" algo misterioso tenía ese bar pero por el momento nada malo había pasado así que tanto un cazador y un héroe caído tomaban una copa para olvidar: uno el infierno que vivió en el purgatorio, en el amor perdido en un ángel que se quedo en ese lugar. Y Él otro para olvidar la traición del hombre que amo y seguirá amando sin importar nada.

No es amor, amistad por lo mucho pero ambos hombres estaban ahí tomando una copa cuentan la historia de su vida, sin mentiras, sin omitir algo sólo dos hombres que la vida les enseñó el dolor, la traición y ver morir a las personas que aman.

Ahí en ese bar un cazador y un héroe caído lloran por el amor de un ángel y un capitán

 **XIX)** _ **Vida**_

Le cuento a la vida, como si fuera un secreto las veces que tomados de la mano, hablamos de una vida juntos.

Hablo como si fuera un secreto cuando todos saben de las miradas indiscretas, de los besos prohibidos que sabían a gloria de las risas que iluminaban la calle más oscura.

Le cuento a la vida mil secretos, a ella que lo sabe todo y lo oculta como la mejor amiga. La que no dice nada pero que puede hacer caer los sueños si así lo desea con mil obstáculos para bien o para mal.

A ella que junto al destino decide si nuestra historia de amor inicie o acabe si lo desea.

La que sabe mil secretos y no dice nada. Le cuento a la vida en un susurro que te amo, que eres mi mayor secreto y ahora a ella le reprocho porque dejo que la muerte te llevará.

Ahí en el suelo te veo y sé que la vida te abandonado y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

La muerte te abraza y la vida me deja vivir sin ti.

Le cuento a la vida en un susurro las miradas indiscretas, de los besos prohibidos que sabían a gloria de las risas que iluminaban la calle más oscura.

 **XX)** _ **Cita**_

Quiero imaginar que te veré hoy, que no importa la hora estaré esperando verte, hoy.

Hoy voy a imaginar tu sonrisa al verme y me perderé en el color de tu mirada...esa mirada que me brinda calidez.

Hoy voy a pensar que no faltarás a nuestra cita...esa que no tiene caducidad aún cuando no sepas que te estoy esperando.

Hoy será el día que me anime hablar contigo y decirte todo lo que representas en mi vida.

Hoy te espero aún cuando tú no sepas que te estoy esperando.

 **XXI)** _ **Vestido**_

Se ha cansado de jugar, de verse en el espejo y no saber quién es, pero en la vida, como la música hay que echarle ganas a lo que nos toca y bailar hasta que no se pueda más.

Fingir o no fingir, ahí está la cuestión porque nadie comprende, lo que siente, lo que teme porque no lo escogió porque nadie le preguntó; Así que a los ojos de los demás tocará una sonata, solo para una persona. Porque sólo así sabe que puede vivir. Porque no ha aprendido otra cosa que esto.

Se mira al espejo, único testigo de su verdadero yo o es también otra de sus mentiras, porque dentro de esa habitación es libre de amar sin ser culpable.

¿Por qué el mundo no entiende?  
¿Por qué el mundo lo juzga?  
¿Por qué debe fingir quien no es?  
¿Porqué amar está mal para ellos?

Dentro de su habitación, dos cuerpos se aman sin restricción, sin temor a nada y fuera de esa habitación deben fingir algo que no es.

¿Porque la sociedad juzga su amor?

De carmín sus labios  
De rubor sus mejillas  
Una Peluca colocada en su cabeza  
El vestido del día y ya está todo arreglado.

Porque fuera de esa habitación él es ella.

Otro día en que vuelve a jugar a esconderse bajo capas de maquillaje, su amado lo espera en la puerta para que sean libres de expresar su amor, sin los ojos de la sociedad que juzga sin comprender que ellos se aman con verdadero amor.

Él la mira con amor y culpa, él ahora ella le quita importancia, porque mientras él la ame, ella puede seguir jugando a ser algo que no es.

Fuera de esa habitación ellos fingen ser lo que la sociedad quiere...ella y él. Porque de lo contrario pueden estar seguros de que serían separados y llevados a ejecución porque su amor es pecado para la sociedad.

¿Porque amar está mal para ellos?

Fuera de esa habitación él es ella y aún cuando se canse de jugar a ser la muñeca perfecta. Sabe que al cerrar las puertas su amado lo amará por lo que es él.

Al cerrar la puerta la peluca y vestido serán tirados en el suelo, la capa de maquillaje quedará en el olvido porqué él lo amará hasta que el sol vuelva a salir.

Él es ella porque así lo quiere la sociedad y él disfruta jugar con la sociedad a ser ella.


End file.
